


Decorations

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Rose and Oleana are decorating their Christmas tree! And Oleana plans to give her husband a present he will never forget.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Twenty-four years (Deadlyroseshipping) 🌹 🥀 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robogalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Winter had come to Wyndon in full force. A blanket of snow covered everything, the young and old were out playing in the snow, shoppers rushed home with presents, and snowflakes dusted down from the grey sky above.

And at the Rose residence, it was no different. A black and purple ornament wreath hung on the door as the two inhabitants were busy decorating their home. Most of the stuff was still in boxes, though some of the stuff was out. Like the garland lined the kitchen counter and the couch and chairs in the living room. After all, this Christmas was a special one (but Oleana insisted that every Christmas was special no matter what. She’d told Rose that she could remember something from every Christmas from after she was three years old).

Oleana sat down as Rose straightened the silver Christmas tree. They hadn’t had time to put it up before, so now was a good a time as any to put it up. And they were both off work and they were in a cozy and holiday mood.

Oleana set the ornaments down on the ottoman. They were in a rainbow of colors from red to purple and everything in between. 

“How does it look?” Rose asked as straightened it out a bit more, “Is it still a little lopsided? I just want our first Christmas together to be perfect. Especially since the tree needs to not topple over and smash the ornaments because I’m worried about the broken glass if that happens,”.

“It looks nice and perfectly straight,” Oleana said as she straightened her glasses, “Now it’s time for ornaments,” Oleana lifted a glittery pink bulb by its slim golden thread.

Rose knelt and picked up a glossy red ornament and placed it on the tree and Oleana placed the glittery pink bulb ornament on the tree as well. 

Oleana sighed in fatigue as she helped Rose decorate the tree. She hoped he wouldn’t notice so she could surprise him with his gift after this. Which sat on the coffee table in the living room. Despite Christmas being in two days, she felt that perhaps he would like his gift a bit earlier than normal. But of course Rose was too busy decorating the tree to notice her sigh of fatigue at all. Which soon enough through both of their efforts began to look festive as ever.

A rainbow of bulb ornaments decorated the tree from top to bottom on it. Now all that was missing was the presents for Christmas morning. And- the one that was to be opened by Rose today. But of course, that was if she remembered to give it to him, she had been slightly forgetful as of late. Maybe it was the nausea or fatigue that caused her recent forgetfulness, hopefully at least. As she disliked her new forgetfulness intensely and wondered just how long it would be until it began to affect her work as the head of research.

Oleana took the small and slim present box tied with bright a red ribbon in her hands. Rose had yet to look over at her from the now-empty ornament box. Surely he would like it, he had to right?

Rose turned around and straightened out his scarlet sweater before he looked into Oleana’s hands, “For me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Oleana said as she handed him the gift slowly before she rubbed the back of her hand softly.

Rose pull the ribbon loose and let it drift down to his feet and land softly on them. He lightly removed the top of the box before he lifted out the shirt that was in the box.

“What does it say, Rosie?” Oleana asked as she lightly rubbed her hands together.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” Rose dropped the shirt as he threw his arms around Oleana and cried, “We’re gonna be parents Ollie! Holy shit, holy shit!”.

Tears of joy ran down both of their faces as Rose held on tight to Oleana as her mascara ran down her face.

“We’re gonna be parents,” Rose repeated over and over again, “This is really happening, I mean, holy shit,”.

Oleana smile a little as Rose kissed her on the cheek. 

The two soon to be parents just held each other for as long as they liked after that, soon beginning to get ready for their new arrival.

  
  



End file.
